


Aftermath

by lilmeier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmeier/pseuds/lilmeier
Summary: Some people can respect their enemies power, some refuse to fight, and others walk away from the fight with a new battle.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago, when I was 15ish, but I found my old journals, and as I need more space, I'm having to get rid of them. However, I spent far too much time writing and imagining to just throw the stories out, so I'm slowly typing them up and adding them, unedited apart from the odd spelling correction.  
> If anyone wants to adopt any of the ideas, feel free to, I've always struggled with continuing past the initial spark.

They bore the cross, they drained the cup,  
Racked, roasted, crushed, wrenched limb from limb,  
They the offscouring of the world:  
The Convent Threshold, Christina Rossetti

Death Eaters may believe they are fighting for a sort of freedom from the oppression forced upon them by the enemy, but they are slaves to a master who cares not for words of freedom and unity. They work for a master who sees them as disposable weapons willing to cleanse their impure brethren.

Death Eaters have respect though. They respect their fellow warrior. They respect their enemy's power and skills, and so they long to fight alongside it.

Then there are those who don't fight for one side. Those who so fear losing they defend both masters and are attacking the enemy every second they live, longing for a freedom they shall never be rewarded.

They are cowards, so scared they might pick the wrong side they commit unspeakable acts for both. Too scared the wrong side might win they are compelled to help both.

Then there are those who don't fight, they depend on the heroes and saviours to fight a war they hold no responsibility for, so those who are responsible can lie safe at night. Those people expect a fast victory, free from innocents' bloodshed.

They offer only verbal support when it suits them, and their unconditional fear of your failure.

How can a handful of people, the Order members and our supporters, be expected to save the country? If everyone who disagreed with Voldermort's reign had been present at Hogwarts the day of the battle, the dead would still be alive. Even if many of them could do no more than cast stupefy and shields, Fred Weasley wouldn't be forced to see his dead twin every time he sees his reflection. Theodore Lupin wouldn't be forced to grow up never knowing the sound of his mother's voice or the beauty of his father's wolf.

Maybe if more people had stopped being afraid, Harry would have been able to face his fear and accept that he wasn't responsible. That he isn't a murderer. The only man to die at Harry's hand is himself.  
It's a wonder really that Gin is still married to him. But love is like Nargels, when buried that deep, it won't die. Harry will come back to us one day, when he's accepted his fear. Until then, we just have to wait and keep loving.


End file.
